II Monolith Of Lunar
by Tei8Fall
Summary: The progression of "Fuhrer". Death is the end of all creatures but for Naruto Instead of going through this Natural cause, he returns to a checkpoint before the events of his death How will this affect the reality of our Main Character as his mind goes through significant changes as an adolescent and his ideal of the world that he is made to repeat change him?
1. The Start Of Pain

"So? this is your answer...huh?" said The Unknown voice as it lets out a deep sigh, the sigh echoes throughout the darkness Like the last breath escaping out of the throat of a creature on the verge of death who willing accepts its end.

"Yes, after what seems like an eternity of running, I finally made my decision after asking myself over, over and over this is the only conclusion I came to." said the youth he answers the person below him, Slowly raising the hand holding the sword high into the air waiting for the man below.

"I see..."The Unknown Voice starts laughing."I a Human, Who once walked the road of an Angel but hath lived the path of a Devil...After many years of waiting, I have finally found someone who can save me from this nightmare."He laughs under the youth who is prepared to hack down at any moment, staring deep into the darkness.

" Finally... I can finally rest now...Thank you, F-" His voice suddenly halts.

" Yes, ... you can finally rest now." said The Youth He leans down slowly removing the blade which is embedded deep into the corpse below him.

Lifting the sword up towards himself he begins to inspect it unable to find a single drop of blood on the silver body, The youth flicks the sword into the air as the hilt dances around his thumb.

The Youth bends down looking at the man he watches as parts of his body disappearing into golden specks of specks of a distortion in the air the youth looks behind him spotting a twisting black vortex "It begins..." said the Youth Who's body disappeared into the vortex disappearing leaving only darkness behind.

* * *

In the deadly still, night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves October the 10th the night of the Kyuubi no Kitsune rampage also known as the festival of the fox. A young battered Naruto is running with his all remaining strength that he has left from another of one of the villagers capture the fox game. Tears falling down as his breath runs ragged.

 **"** _ **Why...Why...WHHHHY GOD**_ _ **WHHHHHHHY ME...? "**_ said Naruto suddenly he lost balance as he felt a stabbing pain in the back of his head as he falls limply to the ground.

A villager roared out to his companions "I caught the demon...AHAH ... I win I win " as he laughs maniacally with a glint of madness as (if hammering his shovel down on the boy was a thrilling experience.

 _ **" The taste of iron at the back of my throat that I try to keep down from spitting out of my mouth.I look up to a sight of at these absurd being's proclaiming to be human with pitchforks and torches and swords almost as if they are hunting..." a demon"..."**_

The shouts of villagers bringing me back to my senses as they stare prey at their next victim while shouting **" DEMON" "KILL HIM" KILL THIS ABOMINATION" "GET RID OF THIS DEVIL SPAWN."**

They start to surround me as they take out whips from the sides with sharp kunai attached to the end of each strap." I froze blood drains from my face as I realize what they are going to do to me. **" No... please... no... Stop... don't come near me. Pleaseeeee... ugh ...wssshh"**

Blood sprayed across my every being as I stay limped with lifeless eyes my body lays in my own blood frozen as each whipping start to cut deep down into my body.

I couldn't help but feel a dark twisted feeling rising in the depths of my consciousness as I wonder why ?. why can they carry so much hate in their eyes. why do I have to suffer this? why is it only me .?

 _ **" Blood falling down drop by drop ... the pain spreading to my entire being. I wanted to scream out but ( my throat was smashed as the villager's) foot descended down stopping me from screaming as an unbearable pain overwhelms my body causing me to only whimper as blood coming out. Why is this world so wicked.?**_

 _ **laughing villagers in the background ..."How can people be so wicked ." I watched on as I was lifted off the ground and all four of my limps hammered brutally onto the pillar..."Where did this wickedness come from?. CRUNCH as I yelled with all of my being in my head blood gushing out of my new wounds. " The crowd of villagers roared in applause as result of their show was approaching the Finale.**_

A tingling sensation overrides the pain in my head as a voice in the back of my mind like a small devilish whisper getting louder and louder and louder.

The Dark voice says "Kill them, murder these despicable ants that stand in your path. Devour them for your anger has yet to be the pain and inaudible shouts of the villagers, Naruto heard each word as he listened infinite amount of hatred grew from the corner of his soul.

"Don't you feel it? Can't you hear it? "the blood thirst of a predator who is on the verge of starvation...and all you need is to accept your thirst. your true self the Predator that you really are... rip their bodies to shreds and devour their intestines like spaghetti it is such a delicacy.

I couldn't help but find my self-lost in that voice. straining a small smile as if I was listening to my own self-talking it came again but this time filled with a manically laughter that will even make the devil grin. the words he spoke next was something that will forever be branded into my soul I felt my body shiver . _ **"**_

 _ **DARK VOICE SAYS "Like a butterfly rebirthing from its cocoon as the birth of the new king. Your kingdom shall lie in the multitude of corpses as each body lay down in worship to your Highness your will shall send this world all into oblivion or salvation.**_

 **DARK VOICE SAYS "Now Naruto my boy... choose...You only have two options to die at the hands of these insects and they get their happy ending or... Live and let me see what future you will show me..."**


	2. The Man Gluttonous D Replay

_**DARKVOICE"Now Naruto my boy... choose...You only have two options to die at the hands of these insects and they get their happy ending or... Live and let me see what future you will show me..."**_

 **" The last thing as I felt as my vision blurred out of existence was a burning butterfly fluttering in the flames of** _ **Black.**_ **"**

I found my self in a room of white and as I looked around their in front of my view lied multiple doors leading down to a corridor with a man sitting at a desk in the middle of this room of white, he had black hair that reached to his shoulders and was wearing circle framed glasses immersed in his reading he then reached to turn to the next page he was holding onto a thick black book with the title What it means to be Human?.

The man was wearing a black jacket over his collar shirt which matched with a dark pair of jeans this was the first time for me seeing this fashion. I took a deep breath in an I was mesmerized by his eyes as both pupils looked like two bottomless blackholes that will drag your soul in and his eye colour was a blended scarlet gold if you were to look at his iris their seem to be symbols ranging _**I**_ to _ **XII**_ around the iris what looks like a timepiece as it was ticking each second. **( I researched this trying to explain what the eye looks like an Eternal mangekyou Sharingan version of a timepiece.)**

He notices my presence as his attention from the book moves as our eyes met the white room had turned into another vision where there was a humongous round blood moon of what seems to have tomoes.I looked around their in the middle stood a very tall what seems to look like thick intertwining vines and there at the very top was blood red flower. fluttering butterflies in black flames dancing around the flower which screams to the moon as if it was calling out to it and as I watch a butterfly land on its petal it started to glitch as the vision immediately came to a stop as my view returns onto the mysterious man.

 _ **Mysterious Man " Oh my it seems we have a guest and you must be Naruto I have heard many things about you from a little Fox and let me express my gratitude for opening my eyes as I am what you can say a gourmet.**_

 _ **"He stands up from his seat he walks up to Naruto "How rude of me yes how rude of me I have not yet introduced myself I am the Gourmet King of Gormets Gluttonous D Replay but you my little boy can call me Replay."**_ as he grinned at me as he waves his hands to me to introduce myself.

" M-my name is Naruto ...um I don't know my last name since I don't know who my mother and father are m-my favourite colour is Black...nice to meet you Replay-san," said Naruto I felt confused at why he was grinning at me I gripped my head as the pain overwhelmed me I could remember being beaten by the villager's blood flowing down ...blood... everything went dark then that black butterfly I saw... I felt a chill go down my spine as I remember seeing them in his eyes I step back as I tripped backwards.

 _ **Replay" My my naruto how can you be like well... thinking about the things that were happening to you if I was in your position I would have been out of my mind "**_ He grinned at me. _ **" but then again your a little pipsqueak who hasn't grown hair down their yet, and by the way Naruto-kun.**_

He walks step by step to me I felt sweat growing down my face as fear freezes my body in place as he leans his head down to where he whispers into my ears .. _**"You... Are...Dead".**_ he moves back and immediately laughs while grinning in a maniacal laughter _"_ _ **Yes you have died my boy dead! died! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH no more donezo.**_

I didn't say anything as I let those words register in my head I remembered what had happened and despite the beatings, I was going through all I could say was "Oh" I tilted my head up as he was still laughing Naruo:"Now um... Replay-san if I'm not dead where am I? he immediately looks at me as his laughing stops as he takes a serious face.

 _ **Replay:" Well what an excellent question indeed we are in my realm well not so my... realm basically the den where it used to hold a big bad fox that your mommy and daddy sealed into you,ah the main course you so well presented to me...hehehe he sure was a feisty one."**_ he licks he lips _ **" yes nothing better than roasted fox sprinkled with golden mashed potatoes green peas and blood red wine on the side." (Basically, he ate the Ninetails in Naruto mindscape I hate how fanfictions where naruto gets betrayed or brutally tortured turns to Kurama and then gets op like why I don't like it when Naruto gets manipulated by people it drives me mad how he doesn't actually think well the reason he is listening to Replay is because its an important part of the story.)**_

Before I could ask him about why my parents did that he interrupts me. _**Replay:" Oh oops I forgot hehe as thanks for that lovely Main course ill give you a little gift" his grin grew incredibly big.**_ Two flaming butterflies flew out of his hands one black the other an indigo purple as it flutters towards me as it buries itself in my head I screamed out.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My screams echoed out as I felt my sockets burn out and as I open my eyelids with much difficulty all you could see are two empty sockets with no pupils."The pain overwhelms me as I see images of what seems to be a festival with people laughing out at the sky while holding hands and they all seem to be incredibly happy. "I couldn't help feeling something foreign as I myself was smiling."

They all looked joyous but then my heart caved in as I felt my throat suffocating to breathe as I stare with bloodshot eyes in the middle of this cheery atmosphere was a humongous pillar of blazing fire.

What I saw in the middle of the flames made that foreign feeling immediately vanish as the harsh reality hit me as there a little boy not even at the age of 5 screamed his voice hoarse while staring bloodshot at the moon as if he wanted to rip out the so-called god that made him go through this.

" Yes, I was watching myself burn I was watching myself burn as I realized that was me I had smiled at the people who burnt me alive what have I done I detested myself as all the memories of that time flooded into my head.

Naruto:"I watched my self-burn rage overwhelming me like a blocked dam unable to flood tears flooded down my face as I realized I was dead there was nothing a dead person can do I watched on as a few hours later the screaming stopped as the I looked like a sizzlingly scorched corpse. the scene came to an end as my entire soul leaked a fair amount of hatred I was staring bloodshot at the darkness imagining as if the darkness will cave in I felt wet liquid dripping where I drove my nails deep into my flesh as I clenched my fists."

Naruto:" Light illuminated the darkness as I felt my vision coming back to view and their standing right in front of was Replay who was staring deep into my eyes as he was analyzing me not with the playful attitude but with a genuine smile on his face."

 _ **Replay:"Now it seems like you received my blessing in due time you will learn what type of gift t it is." Listen and remember Naruto-chan I am going to return you back to exactly 10 minutes before you were captured and I'm sure you have a plan or two in mind."**_ his demeanour changed as the temperature dropped around me as it grew cold a few minutes passed as Replay then broke the silence he said.

 _ **" I am very sorry to say that you aren't capable of dieing this is the sin of two existences that are forbidden to meet you may think that not being able to die is a blessing but in time you will understand, sometimes it is better just for it all to end,"**_ he said with a very scary expression and also sad as it seems he himself doesn't wish to live then he looked at me as if his stare was trying to burn my soul he stood up and walk in to front of me while keeping the gaze he then said.

 _ **Replay:"Have I ever told you the definition of insanity .?"**_ _He grinned wickedly_

 _ **"Insanity is... doing the exact same thing over and over, over like an infinite loop while expecting something to change that... is I-N-S-A-N-I-T-Y Do you understand?**_ he pauses and looks down to me. " **Naruto?"** I nodded but unsure of what he meant by it I didn't realize those words at moment were being engraved into my very being and will one day return as a whisper he nodded and giggled again with his smiling attitude. _ **"Ok due to you satisfying my appetite think of it as a bonus gift."**_

 _ **Replay:"Well Well I guess our little times up little Naruto as much as I hate farewells... well farewell my dear friend."**_ A genuine smile on his face as he turned around he remembered something as he said _**"Oh and don't you need to worry about that little terrible fox since I ate him and all of his parallel selfs are wiped out of existence you won't be needing him anymore its one of my little powers."**_ he winks at me he claps twice as a bright light illuminates the whole room.

I had an empty feeling growing deep in my chest as Replay looked away from me as if I could feel his pain if I were to describe it something like a bottomless pit like an overwhelming ocean made out of painful irony, rage, sadness and loneliness I felt myself suffocating in these emotions.

Naruto:" I wanted to run and hug him because someone like me who feels the exact pain he is just like me and so I ran with all my strength my little feet can take me as I shouted but no voice came out of my throat. I knew that I had to do this or else I will regret it." The light was catching up to me as the room began to vanish where ever the light illuminated."

Naruto:" My breathing escalating as I felt myself with stitches which makes my breathing run ragged.I'm almost there just a few steps more just a bit more I heard him mumble something as he while he was walking as if my presence wasn't there.

Naruto:"Inches what seems to be seconds dragged out to minutes I was a few steps behind him and asI was finally about to hug him he disappeared into a flock of black flaming butterflies as the light illuminates I also disappeared leaving a single tear behind.

While Naruto was running to hug Replay. _ **" I kept walking I smiled I knew what exactly was going through his head. Replay: " Thank you Naruto... hmmm although you may not be able to hear me let me just clear your doubts about yourself."**_ Replay kept walking as naruto chased behind him _ **"Humans are beautiful creatures Naruto they are born innocent and humans learn as they begin to grow and experience the world. Humans will go through many trials and will learn from these trials sometimes you will pass these challenges others you will fail and that means failing to save a life."**_

 _ **Replay:" Humans absorb the darkness and the light of this world and twist it into something that forms into their views what you will call an then begin to gain ambition as they use their ideas to wrap themselves in what you call dreams then these ideas evolve from dream to a wish a wish a beautiful florescent future ."**_ Just like the life cycle of a butterfly hatching from their larva. He smiles as Naruto prescence is just two steps away from him.

Replay ignores him and doesn't stop walking as he says _ **"Naruto you will one day drown in the darkness just like I have. I hope this doesn't come to pass but no matter what happens. you will find your moon to illuminate your world of blackness. Naruto you will become the moon to those who been through the same suffering as you have and they to will be your stars to guide you back from that naruto no matter how many times it repeats..."**_

 _ **"Live to protect that moon those stars so the darkness does not devour them or you will become just like me...I'm sure one day we will meet again..."**_ as his voice fades in the distance he vanishes and there in his place is a flock of black flaming butterflies.


	3. Her Smile

**IF YOU ENJOYED OR HATED THE STORY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE COMMENT BOX BELOW IT WILL MUCH APPRECIATED AND THANK YOU.**

My world that's who she is captivated by her smile I looked away she noticed the red tint that laid across my cheeks hm giggling at my shyness leaning over Mikoto said: " Now now Naruto no need to hide let me bandage your wounds you wouldn't like it to be infected now would you ." I glared back as I testified stating that I am strong thinking to myself I had escaped the villagers wrath as I came back to life with minor cuts and bruises wriggling my hands in the air I winced at the pain, shaking her head she smiles at me saying "Baka" gripping me firmly as bandages tighten over my arm closing her eyes she hums a low tune.

Smiling was her normal face it's was back when they first met a little boy walking down the roads of the great Konoha "Great Konoha huh whats so great about this stinking town "Naruto said continuing to walk past all the staring as murmurs occur behind "Look isn't that the boy " He gives me the creeps." With eyes closed hands dugged in his pockets, he continues on shrugging of whatever they were saying about him "Hey did you know the fourth Hokage died because of him" a man in the village said tears fall down naruto face.. he was already running "Why, Why, Does Everyone Hate Me.?!

" Finding myself at the playground I walked towards my favourite spot whenever something like this happened I questioned myself staring down at the ground "Why are you crying again... stupid! crying won't get you anywhere sniff* there is no one sniff*who going to hear you." My eyes were red and puffy as I looked down and thought about why I am alone then my tears stopped " I, I won't cry anymore it doesn't matter how much I would cry, no one will care about it, so no more crying" sniff* wiping my eyes I kicked myself in the dirt the swing started swaying back and forth as I started to fall asleep time went on as a figure noticed him on the swing and then began walking towards him.

"Wake up" it started off as whispers as I felt something tugging on my clothing "No not yet 10 minutes more "Naruto reaches out to snuggle the hand that is tugging his shirt for it to stop. " *giggling* This isn't a place to sleep at now is it" A feminine voice sounds out as Naruto still ignores the voice as he snores again."Hm, the figure looks down and deep in thought with a plan to wake up the sleeping boy " Well aren't you a rude boy *giggling* as she starts off making hand signs now then " Wake. Up." a small ball made out of water appeared out of thin air dropping down on Naruto as he jerked awake opening his eyes to the intruder long black hair was the first thing he that came into view as he brushed it off his face where her deep black iris staring down into his a youthful lady there with a beautiful smile on her face " Well Hello to you to Naruto Kun and that's how they met.

It had been 2 years since our first encounter she would always come to visit me whenever she has the time, bringing along her daughter a real douchebag. She has always had that superiority complex you can call me a masochist but this is the first time someone my age has interacted with me I am happy I finally have a friend.

I know she wouldn't say it herself but we both grew on each other. I never forgot about what happened that night or Replay and the events that followed after that I know that they killed me It did hurt it was painful, yes I think the time to time that they should all die but I chose not to so I forgave them.

I did not forget to give them the same treatment so I started pranking them on a daily occasion starting of with smoke bombs, hiding the females underwear in the Hokage's office Sasuke watched on with amazement at my grand achievements as she hid in the crowd of the many ragging villagers that I lead on a wild goose chase.

I kept running till the villagers were out of my sight I ran in a different direction where I ended up at my destination as I bent down on my knees to have a better view at what is in front of me " I know you have been following me the whole time Sasuke as I didn't even glance back as my view was captured on the horizon where the sun looked like it was sinking In the darkness. I patted for her to sit next to me after taking her seat she looks at me then says "Hey that looked really fun what you did back there."

The first time she dropped her superiority complex I had to admire her cover up snickering to myself "Well why not you know as I look at her obsidian eyes " that sounds like a great idea as our eyes met I changed my gaze to the beautiful colours of the horizon as I knew that the day has come to an end.

We always end up fighting the reason is simply me saying she wants to look good in front of her brother that's where she snaps because she remembers telling that one time how her onii-san is the best and strongest and I just said she has a crush on her big brother that is when she snapped calling me stupid as she pounces on me to shut up.

It always me that ends being beaten up as I winced and made myself a reminder not to fight this Troll since all that happens is my body bruised and what make matters worse is it would be Mikoto coming and lecturing me about how "A man is supposed to be strong so he will be able to protect himself and the people he cares about." she snickers at the "Strong Part" while looking at me giggling at how I lost to a girl. Tending to my bruises I puff keeping my eyes on Sasuke as my stare intensifies she glares back at me with the same glare as we both huff out and break into a fit of laughter laughing at each other.

Mikoto looks on as Sasuke apologizes while Naruto makes a triumph pose she smiles as Naruto looks at her smiling he couldn't help but think that he is no longer alone and that he finally has people who care for him a family as he waves at Mikoto with thumbs up.

I always loved her smile I thought to myself as all the scenes of Mikoto started flooding my head" Now now Naruto no need to hide... Mikoto Uchiha... my first love.

Inhaling harshly breathing running rapidly I was running I don't know why I was running, all I knew is I needed to run and I needed to see her. An Extreme sense of fear washed over me as if suffocating I didn't know why my heart was lurching as a sign of extreme danger could happen at any moment I ignored that feeling but all I knew is that I Needed To Immediately Find Her.


	4. Simple Moments

**TEI8FALL:** **IF _YOU FIND IT HARD READING EITHER BECAUSE IT IS HARD TO READ YOUR OR UNABLE TO GO ALONG WITH THE STORY THAT IS A-OK I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL SO NO EDUCATION WHAT YOU GET IS GENERALLY FROM READING BOOKS THIS STORY WILL NOT STOP AND WILL DEVELOP AS TIME GOES ON THANK YOU._**

* * *

"Ugh," a hoarse sound escapes his throat Naruto then grasp his head hoping that it may help calm down the burning sensation he is experiencing from the memory of last nights events as beads of sweat drip down his face struggling to think properly he stutters out" I-It's that d-dream again."Inhaling sharply he climbs out of bed.

Recollecting himself Naruto walks over to the bathroom rinsing the sweat of his face looking forward a 7-year-old blonde blue sapphire eyed boy reflects back as he stares into the mirror, tracing fingers over his cheeks at where the whisker-like scars had lied they had disappeared when Replay devoured the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto splashes his face again as he becomes lost remembering standing in the middle of the road as the full moon shines brightly in the night looking around Naruto burning buildings as smoke rises into the night making out prints of hands made out of blood as they trail against walls. although unable to remember everything he will never forget those red scarlet eyes staring down at him a familiar feeling overwhelms him feeling the sadness in his heart as the scene blurs waking he finds himself collapsed on the bathroom floor with pain in his feet unable to understand the meaning behind the dreams he gives up.

Finishing off with his shower although deeply troubled Naruto then decides not to do any pranks sighs to himself as he gets changed "There is no point in worrying about things I do not understand." exiting the room behind he wonders about his plans today.

Walking down the hallway feeling gloomy I asked myself " Why do I feel so depressed " taking a deep breath I exhaled the carbon dioxide mumbling "Stupid dreams why is it that same dream again ah!"I grab my face in frustration." Forget it." sighing again to myself "I wonder if Mikoto wants to go fishing again, hm maybe I should invite Sasuke aha."I giggle at that thought.

" Last time I invited her she went mad as she shouts at the river saying "You damn imbeciles you should be honoured that I your Mother has graced your presences now stay still and be my dinner." she jumps into the river maybe I should just say that she is the biggest Narcissists and if people would have listened to her rants they would have been mistaken for a loud boy.

Although despite her attitude... Sasuke is very precious to me like Mikoto onee-san " We have been together for 2 years now and I know why she acts that way, sometimes it's hard to figure out why she always gets mad when I tease her about Itachi maybe she likes me? nope definitely not but "I wonder what is Sasuke to me? I sometimes think of her as the sister I never had, a friend? ...hm, what matters is that she is precious to me." I hear the sound of my stomach churn as I feel starved so I quickened my pace to the cafeteria for breakfast.

" Looking down at my plate I study my food hm 3 pieces of boiled octopus half an egg yolk and rice picking up my chopsticks I poke at the boiled octopus smells weird to then I think back to the dinner I had the day before yesterday just thinking about makes me puke, wait this isn't what I think it is gulping down my spit is it? I shift my gaze as my eyes land on the boys bowl next to me 1 fish miso soup spring onions 3 boiled eggs my god" My lips make an "O"

Naruto coughs to gain the attention of the person who is serving the food of the children " Hey old hag what is this picking up a piece of a smelly octopus tentacle she goes on with serving the food.

"Hmph, what does it look like to you kid the scraps from 2 nights ago ."Naruto goes walks back to her and asks for a different meal but the answer he gets " starve if you don't want it to go away sneering this is all that's left be grateful your not eating last weeks scraps as she laughs while walking back into the kitchen."I just picked up my food noded shes right... compared to today's food it isn't bad throwing away his breakfast into food wastage bin like its only natural.

 _FLASHBACK_

Naruto sitting at a corner indulging himself in fishbones that he had been given while making faces keeping himself from puking Naruto stands up from the table he makes his way directly running to the toilets after he had thrown the bones into the bin. Twisting the knob as he rinses his mouth spitting out the fishy aftertaste He makes his way outside the orphanage after spewing out this mornings breakfast.

After leaving the orphanage Naruto runs into Mikoto just outside and there she was wearing a Purple kimono with a red waistband waving his hand out she notices him while looking a bit sick he spits out trying to get rid of the aftertaste. Mikoto eyebrows twitch as she couldn't bear his rudeness then she walks up to Naruto increasing her pace as she spits back mistaken for Naruto being mischievous she starts reprimanding him while fitting in a few curses about how disgusting it is for someone to spit in front of her.

With the fright of his life, Naruto kotows on the ground apologizing telling her his reason that he had to eat moulded fish which adds waves of anger as she cares deeply for Naruto Mikoto turns around storming straight into the entrance of the follows along as Mikoto shouts and cursing at all the staff at the orphanage Naruto felt frightened by this side of her. they sneered "heh that dog should be lucky he even has a bed to sleep, food to eat he should be grateful if not for me and everyone feeding this dog he would either be dead or starving on the streets by now... it is a blessing for him." the man shouts with grandiose.

Crash as Mikoto tackles the man to the ground and begins her onslaught swiniging her fists down as it smashes into the mans skull 1... 2... what seems to be 7 minutes of pure bone crushing carnage all that was left him was the face of a puffer fish with lip injections as his eyes was like the end result of it being stung by Big Wasps, happy with her workout Mikoto smiles as she wipes the sweat off her face while blood drips from her knuckles as all the anger had finally faded walking over to Naruto he kotows infront of her again and again as he was feeling deeply moved at what she did for him though hiding his trauma of Mikoto his smiling angel had turned into a smiling monster.

 _FLASHBACK END_

Although things have improved thanks to Mikoto bloodshed I would call it Naruto now was met with a lot more hostility from the staffs. "I think its time to go and meet Misses Narcissists."Wiping his lips with the corner of his sleeve he walks outside the orphanage before getting bumped into by one of the staff "Watch where you're going !" he shouted pushing Naruto aside as he walks past him a grin then appears on Naruto face a small smile while leaving in search for Mikoto.

Running on top of the buildings Naruto jumps across to the next building due to Naruto recent exploits he has gained infamy across the Hidden Leaf Village as it's biggest nuisance and prankster due to this some villagers decided to put self-made wanted posters around the village 6,050 Ryo to catch Naruto looking at the poster in his hand pretending to be horrified " Wow I'm worth as much as a D rank mission aha!" he tossed the poster away looking forward Naruto monkey vaults lunging down from the building landing into the Uchiha compound.

"Why do I always land on my face first ?" standing up as I start wiping the dirt off my face I start running past the villagers on my way I stopped by a Dango shop that Mikoto takes me and Sasuke to "Hey Kamichi old man can I buy 6 sticks of Mitarashi, please! " Ah, sure thing boy hm that will be 700 Ryo " Kamichi said as begins to cook the skewers on a stove.

I pulled out the wallet from the back of my pants that I had snatched from the man I bumped into before taking out 1000 Ryo I said " here you go Kamichi ." getting back 300 Ryo while saying goodbye I take the bag of dango heading towards Mikoto house.

Arriving at the entrance I breathe in bringing my hands together forming an "O" sign to amplify my voice I shouted out "Hey!... Onee-chan!...It's Me ! "picking up the bag of dango of the ground a clicking noise sounds out as the gate slowly on the other side of the gate were two ninjas one tall with a big build and the other is lean with his hair tied in a bun on duty Sato and Jun they are both genins...Ninjas the tall one walks towards bending over to me " aw it's Naruto sorry Naruto Mikoto left early this morning she won't be back until dinner time" He smiles kindly to me while he pats my head.

Ah, I forgot she told me yesterday that she will be busy today how could I forget I replied:"Ah Yeah I kind of forgot she did say she won't be home...aha" Scratching my hair Well this is kinda awkward I sputtered out "Is Sasuke home? " I felt embarrassed Jun looks at me like I'm some kind of idiot he walks up to me. " Yeah, she's training with Itachi right now there at the back of the Dojo."

"Ah thanks, Jun-san" I start walking as I passed by Jun I felt my right shoulder being held as he spoke."Hey, kid don't you get any ideas about the princess okay or I will get Fugaku on you-you got that " he was threatening me I look at him thinking is he Jealous? ahahahah I shrugged saying " Are you kidding me she will probably kill me saying something like toads shouldn't dream of swan meat. " laughing Jun walks off as both he and Sato start closing the gate behind, my face went blank I stepped forward one by one mumbling so only I can hear my voice. " If she is a princess then... aren't I the monster she is supposed to kill ?" shaking my head I put a smile on my face."I will protect them...even if..." mumbling to himself he reaches the back of the dojo.


	5. Sasuke training

**\- Sasuke is female she is the same age as Naruto which is 7  
Hope you enjoy the read REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

Hidden on top of a tree the figure uses the leaves as a cover while she crouches on top of a tree branch waiting for the person mumbles in a low voice making sure not to alert the prey who is running towards her direction. " 20 steps, till target reaches destination location will commence surprise attack once in range." The individual takes a deep breath in order to calm her racing heart slowing it down _she merges with the surroundings pulling out the weapon that is called a kunai from her back pouch readying herself she counts to 3 as the target reaches her.

" 1...2..." On 3 swooping down she flies down almost like a hawk catching its prey she extends her used arm that is gripping hold of the kunai she stabs downwards with intense speed inches before it shreds the man's below skull open only for it to leave a bloody scene behind.

Dashing through an open field the sun rises high into the sky a young man wearing what seems to be a family crest of a prestigious family searches the field unable to find what he is looking for, he turns his head looking west spotting a small forest not far from where he is standing a small smile curves from his lips, bringing his hands together he forms a set of seals as his body begins to fade into a flock of ravens disappearing from where he had once stood.

Like a black hole appearing out in space, a flock of crimson eye ravens appear in an open field of trees out of thin air the Ravens then start to tackle as they begin to absorb each other merging together into a form of a young around with his obsidian coloured eyes the man notices that the trees are thicker in group in this area which means that searching here will be difficult closing his eyes,it snaps open only to reveal a pair of red eyes with 3 black marking as they bring a feeling of danger and beauty different from the eyes before.

Sprinting forward before his eerie red eyes analyse the details of the surroundings and obstacles he passes as he looks around he notices a patch of crushed grass that wasn't there before walking up to it he notices its footsteps of a child, A small smile tugs on his lips sensing the danger that is coming from above he looks up and what meets him is the tip of a kunai inches away from going through his skull.

Not at all surprised or feeling the situation as dangerous he looks calm not letting go of the smile that stuck on his face he says "Good Sasuke a ninja most always keep hidden using the right moment to strike down his target you have grown my little sister I am proud of you." he sets his hands together forming a tiger seal disappearing into cloud of smoke the location where he used to be is replaced with a log instead as it gets stabbed down, stepping on top of the log reveals a little girl what seems to be the age of 7 slender white skin with black hair going down to her shoulders on the back of her t shirt it shows a family crest identical to crest behind the man shirt.

"But there is still much much more for you to learn if you want to be like me" appearing behind the girl called Sasuke the man presses a blunt kunai to her neck looking at her hand you will see that the weapon had disappeared, she puts her hands up in a sign of surrender." Yeah yeah like you always say I quote " To be a great ninja is not about having the most powerful Jutsu or having the most chakra,Its about having the knowledge to be able to use the most powerful Jutsu while using the minimum amount of chakra meaning knowledge because a great mind is able to use the simplest methods turning it into something deadly that is what creates a great ninja right ? Itachi onii-San." letting her hands down she turns around putting them behind her back reaching into her pouch she smiles looking at her brother who is lazily yawning leaning on a tree.

" Correct you are indeed smart just like how I taught you." a kunai comes flying to him from Sasuke who starts throwing more kunai at him "You really do know how to hold a grudge is it because of Naruto-Chan ?" said Itachi blocking of another one of her attacks. Sasuke flinches at the Chan he put to Naruto name she gets even more Irritated. "eh you really are easy to read but seriously Sasuke you don't know how to forgive people now do you ! " another kunai comes flying he just tilts his head to the left missing him. "well Lets get back to training why don't we ? Hand to hand combat I won't be going easy since your my sister. "Itachi says appearing in front of Sasuke punching down to her.

Sasuke backs away dodging... his punches while trying to fit in a few kicks between her blocks unable to do anything in her situation seeing Itachi attack reaching her face she makes a quick decision crouching down she dodges his attack using this opportunity she dashes in aiming for a surprise attack but only for Itachi to move aside using the gravity of her body to flip her into the air as he slams her body down to the ground making her gasp from the impact as the air escapes her lungs leaving her head dizzy.

"I think you went to a little too far their Itachi trying to get your point across she is your little sister, after all, Hokage-sama orders wishing to meet your presence at the Hokage residence in at 4. " said a man appearing out of thin air wearing a cat mask also wearing a grey flask jacket as a sword is strapped behind his back he starts walking up towards Sasuke while grabbing his hands out lifting her off the ground dusting the dirt off her clothing.

"Thank you! " said Sasuke while bowing in gratitude for his help letting go of the mask man hands she then starts to dust her hair getting rid of the grass, looking at Sasuke Itachi says."Well even if it is harsh at least this will prepare her for what is to come when she steps into the real world at least she will be strong enough to be able to protect herself..." Itachi complexion looks drained like something is disturbing him deeply he stares up to the shining sun while it burns brightly into the sky.

Feeling a hand over his shoulder He looks behind at the the Anbu who appeared next to him who nods his head towards him like they both know each other Itachi smiling signals him everything is okay"Thank you Nero, Im fine Its almost time now...orders received I will be their in 3 hours." The Anbu Neko looks at his friend for a second nods his head as he disappears leaving leaves behind.

Sasuke who was watching from the sidelines noticed the way her brother changed when Nero mentioned meeting the Hokage although she may not seem like it she is exceptionally perspective being able to notice the tension that has been going on with her clan the past few months but she ignored it not wanting to dwell in clan matters."Why does the Hokage want to meet you? "Sasuke asks him with curiosity looking at her brother noticing his change of demeanour she then decides to not push on any further saying "You just seemed to be more distant lately from everyone so I was just wondering if you were okay." but knowing full well their is something wrong with him she keeps it to herself.

Itachi knowing full well how perspective his sister is he smiles at her gently falling to one knee he reaches down to her forehead extending his arm out to poke the middle of her eyebrows." Im sorry little sister for showing you something unsightly, I just had a few things I needed to clearly think off how about this, instead of training why don't we go get some Sesame chicken from Uncle Kamichi store we can also bring your sleeping friend over their along."Itachi points in the direction of the sleeping blond which Sasuke immediately recognises as she starts sprinting off towards the direction of the sleeping Naruto.


	6. Naruto and his Dream

**PLEASE REVIEW IT ACTUALLY HELPS MOTIVATES ME WHEN WRITING 3**

"Wow she's amazing !" said Naruto seeing Sasuke who was hidden from high above the tree, diving down as her kunai approaches Itachi below her but only for him to disappear as a tree log replaces his position Itachi appears standing on the same branch Sasuke used as cover. He dives down landing behind a confused Sasuke stretching his hand out he steals her kunai from her hand going unnoticed he then brings the tip of her own weapon towards Sasuke as it leans a centimetre from her seeing this watches on with sparkles in his eyes at what he had just witnessed, pulling out a dango stick from his bag he takes a bite while licking his lips walking around he spots a set of seats looking tired he makes his way over to them.

Sitting down on a wooden chair Naruto sighs in satisfaction as he nibbles the dango in his hand while overseeing his friend trading punches and kicks with her big brother, He then spits out the skewer that is in his mouth as he laughs at Sasuke. Noticing Sasuke grimace from whatever Itachi said she reaches behind as she starts pulling out multiple kunai from her pouch as she tosses them violently towards Itachi "Aha, this is Sasuke alright." Naruto chuckles extending his hand into the bag of dangos taking another one chewing it down again he watches the play before him

"How long will they go on for ? it has already been 2 hours now." Naruto complains lying on the ground with his body stretched out, he stares back at the two siblings that are still engaged in their spar." Naruto changes his gaze as the feeling of fatigue overcomes him staring up towards the wide blue sky that seems to expand endlessly he sings out a poem ."A perfect picture the blue filled sky, a covered painting the Moon it hides When dusk will come its blue shall fade as the painter repaints his canvas again...*Yawn*" Naruto stretches his hands out yawning a small tear appears from his eyes wiping his eyes he leans to the right side of his body using his hands as a pillow closing his eyes he begins to fall asleep.

 _Start of Dream_

In Naruto's dream he looks around him a scene of ruined decaying old buildings of an Ancient Civilization as its debris extends endlessly from his view walking over the broken down ruins he stops as he breaks a piece of rock of one of the old buildings revealing an Unkown language having not ever seen the language before he unconsciously reads out "Amaterasu Batafurai."

He spoke out words seem to unlock some unknown memory inside him as Naruto seemed to stare at the ground blankly lost in his thoughts,*chime* A soft sound of bells sound out above pulling him out of his thought he looks up Naruto recognizes what it is as he starts seeing little black flaming butterflies appear out of thin air they begin to flutter around him he reaches his fingers out as a butterfly he watches on as a single butterfly slowly flutters also trying to reach him.

"...Replay..." Naruto whispers under his breath as the butterflies of flames vanish with the world around him leaving behind a pitch black empty world giving off the feeling of nothingness with the sounds of *chimes* echo out through this entire realm. Naruto is crouching down digging his head directly between his legs with closed eyes he grips tightly against his chest fighting off the invading emptiness like a cold hand that tightens around his heart leaving him with no control over his own body. Naruto yells out into the world of nothingness but only for his voice to be blocked out by the world around him as the chimes grow louder.

Feeling the foreign feeling slowly steal something away from himself Naruto squeezes his chest much more harshly burying his face deeper into his legs as the sounds of chimes multiply within the world."I don't like this feeling...Its like I am being caged in a birdcage with its ice cold bars firmly burning my skin as it wraps tightly around my body, let me out of this !" he screams out to the darkness... nothing changes as the chimes still echo to the background all Naruto could do is wait till the invading parasite devours all his feelings his emotions...and it finishes of devouring whats left of him giving up his struggle.

What feels like hours have gone by the feeling of coldness which had started from his toes reaching to his abdomen as it continues too slowly reach Naruto remembers the words he said and how those butterflies appeared."Amaterasu...Ba...Battafurai "he whispers slowly within a few breaths at the end of his whisper the world around him instantly turns white revealing the many millions of Black butterflies as they scatter away heading somewhere else.

"When I touched the butterfly before... it showed me that world." with the realization he looks at the single butterfly that is resting on his finger as its wings begin to flap lifting itself off it flutters through the air making its way to join the rest of its flock. Naruto falls back lying down he moves his head staring at the red sea before him leaning down he picks up one of the flowers recognizing it as a rose but much different unlike the thorny stems its made out of crystals as the colour is closer to that of blood. Summarising what he sees "White that makes you warm just by looking at it and Red flowers when you breath in a sweet aroma of fresh flowers giving you the feeling of life. This place is really beautiful."Thinking to himself gazing at the two coloured world as the parasite feeling is replaced with warmth and a feeling of peace not helping but to close his eyes he falls back down as he falls asleep again.

A black mixed in with purple portal morphs together looking like an arch gate as early as it appeared it disappears leaving behind a shadow that covers over the world as it spreads across the entire realm. The shadows begin to group they begin to bend, twist and merge finally taking the form of a sleeping demonic 3 headed statue with ancient runic engraved into its bronzed skin, thick chains wrap its hands binding it together.

Almost like the statue is alive its eyelids begin flickering suddenly snapping open as they stare down the world around it searching, twisting its head down with its shackled hands it reaches out to the blood red sea that wraps around the sleeping boy like blankets as its fingers digs below the sleeping boy lifting him slowly in to the air where all three heads watch over him as the world comes to an end.

...Naruto Wake up Naruto a soft whisper enters his ears as his dream comes to an end.


End file.
